Panther-San
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurania, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, all left to go find Sasuke, help him with his goal, and then bring him back to the leaf. But they left Sakura behind and called her weak. Now there back, but Sakura is now a extremly powerful anbu, and has new comrades. What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait to get back!" Ino shouts

"Yeah! I bet Sakura will be so glad to see us!" Naruto cheers

"Yes Ugly will be glad to see us and Traitor." Sai says

"Hn." (Who do you think? Sasuke.)

"Would you two shut up?" Neji growls at Ino and Naruto

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters

"Hold up." Shino commands

"What is it?" Yamato asks

"Twelve jonin." He replies

"What business do you have in the fire nation?" a male's voice calls out

"I am Kakashi Hatake. Behind me are Asuma, Kuranai, Might Guy, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Choji, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino. We have accomplished what we left to do." The twelve leaf jonin talk amongst themselves. One of them poofs back to the leaf. A few seconds he poofs back.

"The Hokages assistant will allow you to return but your punishment will be determined later."

"Punishment?" Kiba yells

"Yes Punishment." The leader of the twelve jonin says

"Why are we being punished? We brought back Sasuke Uchia." Tenten shouts at the jonin

"I did not make the decision! The Hokages assistant did!" The leader shout back annoyed.

"Shizune would never make that decision! You must have heard wrong!" Asuma yells at the angry leader.

"Her other assistant!" The leader screams

"Other assistant?" Sai asks

"Do you mean Sakura?" Kakashi asks

"Sakura-Chan would never do such a thing." Hinata says twirling her hair.

"How dare you address Sakura-Sama like that?" One of the jonin yells at Hinata

"Do you know her you are yelling at? This is the Hinata Hyuga, soon to be Heiress of the Hyuga Clan." Neji growls at them. The jonin laugh.

"Hanabi-Sama is the soon to be Heiress, not that weakling." the leader says having to gasp for breath from laughing so hard.

"Hanabi-Sama Sakura-Sama, why do you address them so formally?" Shikamaru asks.

"Because they are the greatest ninja the leaf has ever had." One of the jonin cheers

"Yes along with Izumi-Sama, Shinju-Sama, and Mizuki-Sama." One of the twelve cheers

"We are lucky to be able to fight for the same village as them!" Cheers another

"Speaking of them we better hurry and get back, you know how they hate to wait." The leader of the squad says. The other jonin gulp and nod "Follow us."

The Rookie nine, team Guy, and their sensei's follow silently but they were all thinking the same thing, _Could Sakura be as strong as they are saying? _But they dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

TWO HOURS LATER: THEY ARE WALKING INTO TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"Look what the cat dragged in." Tsunade says as they walk in.

"You twelve can go." Tsunade says dismissing the twelve jonin. Tsunade then turns to the four anbu beside her, they have masks and cloaks with hoods on. "As I was saying, this mission should only last one hour. This is a B-Rank mission, so it should be easy for you four. Leave at once." The four masked anbu nod, the one with the frog mask on disappears into a shell, the second one who has a rabbit mask on disappears in a sprinkle of water, the third one that has a falcon mask disappears in a burst of light, the fourth one doesn't move.

The anbu starts counting. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, on-STOP!" a little girl yells bursting into the office.

"Can I go with them?" the little girl cries out.

"It's up to your sensei Hanabi." Tsunade says laughing.

"Can I go with you guys Sensei?" The girl asks turning to the anbu who remained.

"Only if you promise to behave."

"I promise."

"All right, go tell your father."

"Hanabi." Hinata whispers.

The girl turns to face her sister. "Do not speak to me traitor." The girl says harshly.

"I just wanted to say that you have grown into a beautiful kuniochi and that I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye." Hinata says looking away from Hanabis glare.

"It is too late for sorry." Hanabi says evenly. She turns and walks out the door headed to tell her father that she had a mission.

**_Hanabi Hyuga _**

_12 years old _

_Straight Black Hair down to her shoulders-Side Bangs_

_Big White Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan_

_Specializes In Taijutsu _

_Father: Hiashi Hyuga _

_Sister: Hinata Hyuga _

_Best Friends: Sakura H., Izumi, Shinju, Mizuki, Aiko, Momoko, and Yasu_

_Most Hates: Hinata Hyuga _

**_Izumi Clink_**

_17 years old_

_Straight Green Hair down to her butt-With two Black strips-Side Swept Bangs_

_Blue Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: Wood Style _

_Specializes In All_

_Best Friends: Sakura, Hanabi, Yasu, Momoko, Aiko, Mizuki, and Shinju_

_Most Hates: Sakura's enemies _

**_Shinju Seeker _**

_17 years old_

_Straight Silver Hair down to her butt-With two Black strips- Side Bangs_

_Purple Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: Glass Technique_

_Specializes In All_

_Best Friends: Sakura, Hanabi, Yasu, Momoko, Aiko, Mizuki, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Sakura's enemies _

**_Mizuki Flint _**

_17 years old_

_Straight Cream Hair down to her butt-With two Black strips- Asymmetrical Bangs _

_Purple Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: Ice Mirrors (Like Haku's kekkei genkai.)And Can make Icicles _

_Specializes In All _

_ Best Friends: Sakura, Hanabi, Yasu, Momoko, Aiko, Shinju, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Sakura's Enemies _

**_Sakura Haruno_**

_17 years old_

_Straight Pink Hair down to her butt -With two Black strips-Blunt Bangs_

_Green Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: Can Control Plants and Crystal Technique_

_Specializes In All _

_ Best Friends: Mizuki, Hanabi, Yasu, Momoko, Aiko, Shinju, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Team Kakashi Team Guy Team Kuranai Team Asuma _

**_Yasu_**

_12 years old_

_Curly Brown Hair down to her middle back-No Bangs _

_Brown Eyes_

_Kekkei Genkai: None_

_Specializes In Genjutsu _

_Best Friends: Mizuki, Hanabi, Sakura, Momoko, Aiko, Shinju, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Hinata Hyuga _

**_Aiko_**

_12 years old_

_Short Straight Blonde Hair-Blunt Bangs _

_Green Eyes _

_Kekkei Genkai: Can turn into Smoke _

_Specializes In Ninjutsu _

_Best Friends: Mizuki, Hanabi, Sakura, Momoko, Yasu, Shinju, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Sasuke Uchia and Hinata Hyuga _

**_Momoko_**

_12 years old _

_Wavy Black Hair down to her shoulders-Side Bangs _

_Black Eyes _

_Kekkei Genkai: Force Field _

_Specializes In Medical Ninjutsu _

_ Best Friends: Mizuki, Hanabi, Sakura, Aiko, Yasu, Shinju, and Izumi_

_Most Hates: Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki _

"So you are my little sister's sensei?" Hinata asks the anbu

"Sort of." The anbu replies.

"How strong is she?" Naruto asks wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, Hinata!

"That's something you have to find out on your own."

"Where is Sakura, Baa-Chan?!" Naruto whines out

"Confidential." Tsunade growls at Naruto.

"What do you mean confidential? We are her best friends." Ino snaps at the Hokage then cowers behind Choji at her glare. The anbu laughs out loud.

"You are not her best friends. She absolutely hates you guys." The anbu says still laughing

"What? Doesn't she think that we are on a mission?" They all ask at once

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Sixteen figures, all in cloaks, were crowded around a table in a small apartment. On the table was a letter they had just finished writing. _

_Dear Tsunade, _

_ We have left to hunt down Sasuke Uchia and help him with his goal. Then we will become stronger together. We will come back with Sasuke Uchia in a few years. We do not want Sakura coming with us, she is weak and will drag us down. Please tell her that you sent us on a long time mission or something. _

_From your most loyal shinobi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kuranai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Guy, Tenten, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Lee, and Neji._

_P.S Remember do not tell Sakura we left. Tell her that you sent us on a mission._

_The figures sealed the letter in an envelope, happy with it._

**_FLASH BACK END _**

"Did you really think that she was that stupid to believe that Tsunade sent all of you on a mission?"

"She was pretty stupid." Ino comments

"No you were, she was very intelligent you guys were just to gullible to see it." The anbu finishes with a sigh just as Hanabi runs back in with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" She yells into the anbu's ear.

"WHY DO YOU ALLWAYS YELL IN MY EAR?!" The anbu yells back at Hanabi. They both laugh

"Like sensei like student." Mutters Tsunade under her breath.

"Get going you two, I have to take care of these traitors."

"Good bye Tsunade-Sensei!" they yell waving. Hanabi disappears in a swirl of blue light. The anbu disappears in a swirl of black and pink sakura petals.

**TSUNADE POV**

So these traitors are finally back. What should I do to them? Maybe I should let them off easy; they did bring back the Uchia. But they caused Sakura so much pain. They had no idea that the anbu behind that panther mask was Sakura. I'm not going to tell them though.

"Did you manage to kill Itachi, Kabuto, and Orochimaru?"

"We killed Itachi and his partner Kisame only." Kakashi says

"I'm going to let you off easy since you did kill two missing-nins. No mission for a month, I will have anbu follow you every time you step out of your house for two weeks."

"That's letting us off easy?" Kotetsu asks bewildered

"I could always, put you in prison for the rest of your lives, or have you executed, or even banished from the leaf."

"Alright, alright." Izumo says waving his hands.

"What level are we going to be old lady?" Sai asks. I throw him threw a through a wall.

"Don't call me that." I growls. "All of you will be tested in a week. You will have a written test and you will have to spar with one of our anbu."

"Hn." Sasuke says smirking.

"What is so funny Uchia?" I ask

"An anbu, we all will be able to take down a single anbu." he says still smirking

"Yeah Baa-Chan, one anbu will be easy." Naruto says grinning

"Well only a few of you will be going up against an anbu. Some of you will be going up against a Henin (I added another level. Henin is lower than jonin but higher than chunin.)."

They all just smirk, except Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, Guy, and Kuranai. They know I'm planning something.

"AAHH!" screams a little girl running into the office without knocking. Two girls run in behind her.

"What are you three screaming about?" I ask

"Where are they?"

"They already left, Hanabi when with them."

"We wanted to go too."

"They will be back in a few minutes. It was just an hour long mission."

"This isn't fair." They go too pout in the corner.

"Who are you guys?" asks the one with curly brown hair

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Lee."

"Ino."

"Hinata."

"Tenten." The others just grunt or wave.

"Who are you?" Hinata asks Yasu

"I'm Yasu a master of genjutsu." Yasu says smiling but I can tell that it is a fake smile. She knows they are the ones that broke Hanabi and Sakura.

"The name is Momoko, I'm a master of medical ninjutsu." says Momoko glaring she knows what they did too Hanabi and Sakura

"My name is Akio, a master of ninjutsu." says Akio flipping her hair. She hates them too because of what they did.

"Are you my little sister's teammates?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let Hanabi hear you call her your little sister. She hates you and doesn't think of you as anything but a traitor." Yasu says putting on another fake smile.

"You little brat, you are probably nothing but a weakling." Ino snarls at Yasu. I just sit back in my chair.

"Ino." Ino turns to me.

"Yes?"

"Yasu here will be the one you will be going up against next week."

"What?!" Ino yells. Yasu smirks. "She is a little girl. A weakling. A genin."

"Yasu is a henin." I say

"You're a henin?" Ino asks with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yep, I just passed last year all thanks to my amazing sensei." Yasu brags.

"Well our sensei's are amazinger than yours." Ino argues

"I guess we'll have to find out. Your sensei's can go up against one of mine."

"Fine." Ino turns to me."Tsunade-Sama I want Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Kuranai to go up against one of her sensei's."

"I'll think about it." I say with a smile.

"Now I want you all out of my office. Yasu, Momoko, and Aiko will show you to where you will be staying. Kakashi, Yasu, Kuranai, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Guy you stay."

I wait until the others are out of the room. "I figured you would want to talk to me."

"Yes."

"You must be wondering what happened to Sakura."

"Yeah why didn't Sakura show up?"

"She was here. Sakura has changed, she isn't the same lovable weakling you once knew. She is now an anbu captain first rank. She is head of the hospital, is second in command of the interrogation court, and has a spot on the council. And she has her own genin team to lead. You guys can't imagine how much she changed. When you left, I showed her the letter you wrote. She cried for days, but then something snapped in her, she started to train nonstop, she barely got any sleep, she rarely ate, she started to study hard. She trained so hard that she almost died many times. She hates you more than anything. She has new comrades, comrades that she loves and trusts. I'm warning you four now, do not break her heart again, not only will I kill you so will her comrades."

"Is she really that powerful Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi wonders out loud.

"Oh yes." Jiraiya says hopping in to my office from the window. "Very powerful."

**NORMAL POV**

Jiraiya leans on Tsunades desk. Suddenly the four anbu from before and Hanabi appear.

"We accomplished the mission Lady-Tsunade without trouble." The one with the panther mask says.

"Good. Now please show are fellow ninja your identities."

The one with the rabbit mask steps forward. She takes her mask and cloak off. "My name is Shinju Seeker, first division anbu captain, second in command of the hospital, lieutenant of the unusual objects, and seventh seat on the leaf council.

The one with the frog mask on steps forward, she takes off her cloak, long green and black hair tumbles out. She takes off her masks. "My name is Izumi Clink, first division anbu captain, captain of the emergency medic squad, on the stealth force, sixth seat on the leaf council, and third seat of the interrogation squad."

The third anbu comes forward. She takes off her falcon mask to reveal piercing purple eyes. "My name is Mizuki Flint, first division anbu captain, lieutenant of the emergency medic squad, third on the stealth force, on the interrogation court, eighth seat on the leaf council.

The last anbu takes off her mask and cloak to reveal a beautiful kuniochi. "My name is Sakura Haruno, first division anbu captain, head of the hospital, second in command of the interrogation court, leader of team 7, lieutenant of the stealth force, captain of the unusual objects court, and fifth seat on the leaf council."

Hanabi comes forward. "Hanabi Hyuga, soon to be heiress of the Hyuga clan, proud to be on team 7, student of Sakura Haruno, one of the top medic-nins, past sister of the traitor Hinata Hyuga."

"Now introduce yourselves." Demands Shinju. The pink haired kuniochi looks away from the four jonin.

"I'm Kuranai Yuhi, jonin of the leaf, master of genjutsu, leader of team Kuranai also known as team 8."

"I'm Might Guy, jonin of the leaf, master of taijutsu, leader of team Guy, proud sensei of Rock Lee, known as the leafs green beast."

"Genma. Not much to say."

"Kotetsu. Same as Genma."

"Izumo same."

"Yamato."

"I'm Asuma, grandson of the third Hokage, jonin of the leaf, leader of team 10 also known as team Asuma, once a guardian of the fire temples."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, known as the copy nin, and Kakashi of the Sharigan, jonin of the leaf, once a anbu of the leaf, student of the fourth Hokage, leader of team 7 also known as team Kakashi, proud teacher of Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchia." Kakashi pauses, he sees Sakura put her mask and cloak back on, "and Sakura Haruno."

"So you're her old senseis." Shinju's growls, Shinju runs at Asuma, Yamato, and Genma with a kunai in hand.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, you mini anbu." Jiraiya yells jumping in front of Asuma, Yamato, and Genma. He picks up Shinju before she can hurt anyone.

"Curse my size." Shinju yells as Jiraiya throws her over his shoulder. "Mizuki finish what I started." Shinju screams. Mizuki charges at Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo with her katana out. Tsunade jumps out of her seat and swings Mizuki over to Jiraiya who catches her and throws her over his other shoulder.

"Izumi!" They both scream. Izumi gets out her shuriken and aims them at Guy and Kuranai.

"Izumi, if you throw those none of you will get missions for a month." Tsunade warns.

"It's worth it." Izumi is about to let the shuriken fly when Sakura interrupts her.

"It's NOT worth it Izumi. Let's go." Shinju and Mizuki roll off Jiraiya and land gracefully. Izumi puts away her shuriken. They all jump out the window and land with skill and flavor.

SIX DAYS LATER KAKASHI POV

I haven't seen Sakura or her friends since the day in Tsunades office. Tomorrow will be the tournament that determines what level we are. We still don't know who we're up against. Ever since I saw Sakura I haven't been able to stop thinking of her. She was so beautiful and powerful. I'm sitting in the living room of the house we are all staying in, reading. Asuma, Genma, Yamato, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kuranai, and Guy are sitting around talking. Lee comes running downstairs.

"We have a letter from the youthful Tsunade-Sama." Everyone comes running down.

"What does it say?" Choji asks munching on chips.

"The Youthf-Give it here." Sasuke says cutting off Lee, not wanting to listen to his youthful crap.

"Ino, Kotetsu, Sai, Genma, and Choji will each be going up against Yasu a leaf henin. Tenten, Sasuke, Izumo, Guy, and Lee will each be going up against Hanabi Hyuga a leaf henin. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Shino will each be going up against Momoko a leaf henin. Yamato, Kuranai, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba will each be going up against Aiko a leaf henin. If you win then you will have another match. Ino, Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru, and Genma will go up against Mizuki a leaf anbu if they win their first spar. Guy, Kotetsu, Tenten, Neji, Lee, will go up against Izumi if they win their first spar. Hinata, Kuranai, Kiba, Shino, and Izumo will go up against Shinju if they win their first spar. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, will go up against Ai a leaf jonin if they win their first spar. If Hanabi, Akio, Momoko, or Yasu cannot continue and you have not been able to spar against one of them then you will go up against the higher level ninja that you were assigned. Meet at training ground 5. We are moving up the original time, it will be tonight at six."

NINE HOURS LATER: EIGHT O'clock

"First up will be Choji vs. Yasu." The announcer says on the loud speaker. (The fight lasts for about ten mins. Choji loses.)

40 MINS LATER (Kotetsu, Sai, and Genma win against Yasu. Ino loses.)

"We are going to move along quicker. So, Tenten, Sasuke Izumo, Guy, and Lee will all be going up against Hanabi together."

(Four Hours Later. All the fights have been fought. Sakura came but had her mask and cloak on so no one knew it was her.)

"The results are in. Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, Guy, and Genma will be anbu. Kuranai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Shikamaru, and Sai will be jonin level. Everyone else will be henin."

There were shouts of outrage from them. They were yelling things like, we should at least be jonin, and you don't know what you're talking about. An anbu with a panther mask and cloak on, goes up to the stage and raises her hand for silence. (It's Sakura.)

"The decision has been made. Be happy that the Hokage made you henin, if I was the one deciding I would have defiantly made you genin. Now I will announce your teams. Team 7 will be made up of Sai, Sasuke Uchia, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato. Team 8 will be made up of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kuranai Yuhi. Team 10 will be made up of Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Choji, and Asuma. Team 2 will be made up of Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, and your old comrade Haru. Team 6 will be made up of, Neji, Rock lee, Tenten, and Guy."

An anbu in a frog mask comes up on stage. "Now I will announce where you will be living. Each of you will live with your team. Team 2 will live in a small house on the west side of the village, the address is 582 West. Team 10 and Team 8 will live at the blossom apartments, apartment 3B. Team 7 and Team 6 will live at the blossom apartments, apartment 5B."

Tsunade comes up on stage, and says "Now I will announce what anbu will be watching over them. Eagle-San, Robin-San, and Hawk-San will watch over Team 2. Watching over Team 10 and Team 8 will be Yasu, Rabbit-San, Hanabi Hyuga, and Frog-San. Watching over Team 6 and Team 7 will be Aiko, Falcon-San, Panther-San, and Momoko. You will only watch over them for eight days and nights."

An anbu in a panther mask and an anbu in a falcon mask, and Momoko, and Aiko walk over to team 6 and 7.

"We will lead you to your apartments." The one in the Falcon mask says.

"So what's it like being in the anbu black ops?" Tenten asks. The anbu don't answer. "Well?"

"They aren't allowed to tell you anything about the anbu." Aiko says.

"Oh."

"Hey if you're in anbu that means that you know where Sakura is right?" Naruto asks grinning.

"That is correct." The one in the Falcon mask says.

"Where is she and how come she didn't come to our match or even say hi to us?" Sai asks

"She did come to your match, you just didn't see her, and as to why she didn't say hi to you is simply because she doesn't like you, and has other comrades that she is busy with." The one in the falcon mask says quietly.

"What do you mean other comrades?" Sasuke asks coldly giving the falcon anbu is famous Uchia glare.

"That Uchia glare of your doesn't work on me and did you really think that Sakura would just sit around for you guys after you left and act like nothing had ever happened when you came back."

"It was only because she was too weak to come with us. She would have gotten hurt." Kiba barks

"Kiba if I'm correct you fought against one of the sound four."

"Yeah, why?"

"When you guys left, the sound four attacked the leaf, Sakura killed all four them with one jutsu. She didn't even get a scratch on her. But when you went up against one of them you almost died and they lived."

"How did you know we went up against the sound four?" Neji asks

"Sakura told us."

"Sakura wasn't with us." Naruto says

"Yes she was actually. Sakura sent a clone to follow you. Who do you think dragged Neji and Choji back to the leaf?"

"I don't believe you." Naruto says.

"I don't care."

"How come I can't see through your masks with my byakugan?" Neji asks

"It's a jutsu that Hanabi and Sakura came up with."

"Can we see your faces?"

"I guess so. But Panther-San rarely shows her identity." The one with the falcon mask on takes off her cloak and mask. "My name is Mizuki Flint. I am, a first division anbu captain, third on the stealth force, lieutenant of the emergency medic squad, on the interrogation quart, and eighth seat on the council."

"Wow how youthful!" Lee cries "Isn't she youthful Guy-Sensei?" Lee asks turning to Guy who has remained silent this whole time.

"Yes very youthful. Have we met before?" Mizuki sweat drops.

"Yes we have. I was one of the anbu in Lady-Tsunades office when you guys came back."

"Can you show us your face Anbu-San?" Sai asks

"Sorry she doesn't show her face when on missions."

"Oh."

"You can call her Panther-San. "


	2. Chapter 2

WITH THE OTHERS NORMAL POV

The two anbu, and the two henin walk over to teams 10 and 8.

"Hi, we will show you to your apartment." Yasu says

The group starts walking towards the middle of the village. "So is anbu hard?" Choji asks trying to lighten up the mood.

"We are not allowed to tell you anything about the anbu."

"Oh, well we should get to know each other since we will be staying together for a while." Ino says

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga, I am the soon to be heiress of the Hyuga clan. I am twelve years old, I specialize in taijutsu, but I am also very skilled at medical jutsus and ninjutsu. I'm a henin, I passed the test last year, and I owe it all to my wonderful sensei. My favorite color is pink, and I love dango, but I don't eat it allot since it is unhealthy." Hanabi says with an emotionless face.

"My name is Yasu Catch, I specialize in genjutsu but I am also very skilled at taijutsu and medical jutsus. My hair is naturally curly. I'm twelve years old, I became a genin at age nine and a chunin at age ten, I just became a henin last year, thanks to my amazing sensei's. My favorite color is red, and I love dragons." Yasu says looking straight ahead.

The anbu with the rabbit mask takes off her mask and cloak. "My name is Shinju, I am seventeen, I am a first division anbu captain, and I am also the lieutenant of the unusual objects court. I am second in command of the hospital and have the seventh seat on the council. My best friends are Izumi, Mizuki, Sakura, and Shizune. My favorite color is purple, and I love dancing."

"My name is Izumi, I love swimming and my favorite color is green. I am a first division anbu captain and the captain of the emergency medic squad. I am on the stealth force and I am the third seat of the interrogation court, and I am the sixth seat on the leaf council. My best friends are Shinju, Sakura, Mizuki, and Shizune."

"My name is Ino, my favorite color is purple, I love shopping and talking about boys. I am on team 10 and my best friends are, Tenten and Hinata. I am seventeen and I just now past the henin test."

"I'm Shikamaru, I like watching clouds, and I think that women are troublesome. I am on team 10 and I just became jonin. My favorite color is grey."

"I'm Choji and I like chips and the color red. I am also on team 10 and I just became henin. My first best friend was Shikamaru."

"I am Hinata Hyuga, of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. I like puppies, and my favorite color is purple. I just became henin and my best friends are Ino and Tenten."

"My name's Kiba. I like dogs and I'm a skilled tracker. I'm a henin."

"My name is Shino and I like bugs."

"Why do you think we were made only henin?" Ino asks after a while of silence

"I think it is because you once gave up on a comrade. Yes Sakura was once a weak kuniochi but if a teammate is weak you don't give up on them you help them get stronger, because if they are weak and you leave them then who is there to stop them from going to the evil side to gain power. When you give up on a comrade there is no telling what they will do, for example when you left Sakura she cried for days, then she snapped, she started to train like nothing else but power mattered. She almost died from training so hard, she stayed up for hours studying. You can't imagine the pain she went through. Abandoning a comrade is unforgivable, there is no excuse. Yes those who fail a mission are trash but those who abandon a comrade are lower than trash, and you all abandoned Sakura in a time of need. Because of that she will never be the same again! All she ever did was help and heal you but you obviously didn't care. She was the one that held you when you cried, she was the one that risked her life everyday to make sure you didn't get hurt, she was the one that stayed loyal to her village, she didn't deserve to be abandoned, hurt, and betrayed. You didn't deserve a friend a comrade like her. I have been on a lot of missions with Sakura, but I will never forget the first time we had a mission together. We were ordered to kill a very powerful rogue-nin, when the enemy was about to finish me off with a jutsu so powerful no ordinary ninja could survive it, Sakura jumped in front of me knowing that there was a 97 percent chance she would die, but yet her will of fire was so strong that she did survive, and she defeated the enemy. When I asked her why she jumped in front of me, she said that she would never let another comrade leave her, that it didn't matter if she died because she had nothing to live for anymore, she had been abandoned by her comrades." Shinju was screaming at Ino and had angry tears streaming down her face by the end of her speech. By the end of Shinjus speech a crowd of not only villagers but shinobi too had gathered around them. "None of you deserve to be ninja." Shinju glares at them.

"Not only did you abandon Sakura, you abandoned Hanabi." Yasu says glaring at them through the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'm telling you now, and I will not tell you again, if you hurt Sakura I will tear you limb from limb. Are we clear?" Izumi says harshly

"Crystal!" Kiba stutters out

WITH THE OTHERS

"Why did Tsunade make us henin?" Naruto wonders aloud

"Yeah, why? We have never failed a mission except the first ones on bringing Sasuke back." Tenten says

"And we have never abandoned a comrade or hurt a friend."Naruto says

"That is correct Naruto," Lee yells, none of them noticed Mizuki's aura changing from annoyance to rage. "and we have become so full of youth and power, we could beat anyone."

"Oh really then how come you lost against us?" Mizuki says. They are starting to notice Mizuki's aura.

"We let you win." Neji says full of his Hyuga pride.

"Yeah, like we used to let Sakura win in spars so she would feel like she was powerful." Sasuke says smirking, every one laughs. Mizuki was beyond rage now, she was beyond furious. Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato were not laughing, they knew that it was Sakura behind the panther mask. Mizuki couldn't take it anymore, she lunged at Sasuke who was so surprised he didn't dodge. A fight broke out between the two right in the middle of the village. It was Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Lee against Mizuki. The ruckus caused the other three teams and Shinju, Izumi, Yasu, Momoko, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shizune, about a hundred other ninja, and Aiko to come rushing over.

"What is going on?" Tsunade yells demanding an answer. The boys and Mizuki were too busy fighting to answer so Sakura answers.

"The traitors were insulting Sakura, and the others. Mizuki lost it."

"Stop!" commands Shinju but they don't stop fighting. Shinju not liking being ignored looses it. She rushes into the battle. "Four against one, you truly are cowards." She yells

Sasuke manages to get behind Mizuki, he raises his katana, about to stab her in the back. "Behind you Mizuki!" screams Yasu, she runs out to battle, Hanabi, Momoko, and Aiko follow her. They make it in time.

Tenten joins the battle as does Sai. Tenten goes for Yasu and Momoko, which makes Izumi scream with rage. Izumi rushes into the fight to help Yasu and Momoko.

Tenten is about to finish Izumi off, Tenten pulls back her arm for extra power for the final punch. Sakura who has been on the roof of a nearby building jumps down and lands gracefully in front of Izumi, her cloak fluttering around in the wind. She grabs Tenten's fist and throws Tenten through a few walls. Then Sakura who still has her cloak and mask on speeds over to Shinju and Yasu, Hanabi, Momoko, and Aiko who have been fighting Lee, Neji, and Naruto. She punches Lee sending him yards away, she gets behind Naruto and does a temporary paralyzing jutsu on him, and she does the same to Neji. Then she goes over to Mizuki who has been battling Sasuke, she kicks Sasuke as hard as she can in his stomach he coughs up blood, she then punches him in the ribs breaking a few, he hasn't given up so Sakura gets her katanas out. Everyone backs away knowing that Sakura had gotten serious. She so fast that Sasuke can't see her even with his sharigan. She flips over Sasuke and lands behind him she brings her katanas up to his through.

"You lose." She whispers in his ear each word brushing his skin like a kiss. Sakura still having loads of chakra heals the girls minus Tenten of course. The emergency medics rush over to help the others.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Tsunade asks Sakura.

"Yes, they hurt my comrades. I don't take kindly to that." Sakura says. "Oh and get different shinobi to watch them, we are taking a vacation." She adds leaving no room for an argument.


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV WEEK AFTER THE FIGHT

"You summoned us Tsunade-Sensei." The frog masked anbu says walking into the Hokages office with six other girls behind her.

"This better be good we're still on vacation." Complains Momoko

"Hello girls." Tsunade greets

"Hello."

"I know your still on your vacation but the elders want me to send Sakura on a mission with her old comrades."

"What why?!" all of the girls scream

"They don't want to repeat what happened last week, and they think that if you go on a mission with your old comrades then you might get closer to them and that will prevent a fight again."

"Stupid elders." Aiko complains

"But I know that you only go on missions with each other so Sakura and her old comrades will be going on a vacation like trip."

"Can we go with her?" asks Mizuki

"No. The only people going will be, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Asuma, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kuranai. They will be going to a small island, no one lives there, so it will just be them, they will live together for two weeks."

"So let me get this straight, the elders are forcing Sakura to live with her old comrades that she absolutely hates for two weeks."

"Yes."

"Tsunade-Sama are they out of their minds, Sakura might seem calm and tolerant but she can only keep that act up for a certain amount of time." Izumi cries

"Don't worry I have a plan." Tsunade says just then the elders walk in with Sakuras old comrades behind them.

"What plan?" the female elder says.

"Are you out of your freaking mind you old bat?" Shinju yells at her.

"Watch what you say to me. You might be on the council child but your word is not as powerful as mine."

"Please rethink your decision Elder Rill. If you force Sakura to go with them then she is going to kill them." Mizuki says

"I'm going to kill who?" a voice says walking into the office. It's Sakura she has her mask and cloak on.

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?" Hanabi asks

"Tsunade-Sama wanted to see me, but from the looks on your faces I can tell I'm not going to like what she has to say."

"Waite Sakura is in anbu?!" her old comrades yell

"Please shut up you are making my ears bleed." The anbu with the panther mask says

"What is it that you called me here for Tsunade-Sama?"

"The old dinosaurs are making you spend time with your comrades on this island without us." Yasu yells

"What did you call us?!" the elders yell

"I believe she called you dinosaurs." Tsunade says laughing

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. I don't have time to waste lounging around with these weaklings." The panther anbu says

"I'm sorry Sakura there is nothing I can do."

"YOU CAN'T BE SAKURA, SAKURA IS WEAK AND YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BEAT ME!" Neji yells

"This is not a mission so you won't be needing your mask or cloak." The male elder says. The anbu takes off her mask and cloak. The boys jaws drop down to the floor. Sakura hands her mask and cloak to Aiko.

"How long do I have to stay with them?"

"TWO WEEKS!" Momoko yells with rage for the elders

"What are we suppose to do without you for two weeks?" Yasu asks

"Mizuki, Izumi, and Shinju will train you. You better know a new jutsu by the time I get back." Sakura says with a smile

"What about you?" Aiko says

"I'll be fine. It is just a mission."

"I'm not worried about your life I'm worried about theirs." Hanabi mutters but Sakura can still hear her.

"Have you no faith in me Hanabi?" Sakura says giggling

"Just don't kill them, because I want a rematch."

"I'll try."

"Okay, you better get going." Tsunade says. Sakura nods

2 HOURS LATER

"Why didn't you say hi to us in Tsunades office when we got back?" Ino finally asks. No one had spoken a word since they left.

"I had a mission and didn't have time to waste."

"What about all the days after that?" Hinata asks

"I had to train."

"What about during our battle to decide our level."

"I was busy watching my students."

"What about when you were walking us to our apartments?" Tenten asks

"We are not allowed to give away our identity on missions."

"Your friends did." Ino says angrily

"So?"

"How did you get so powerful?" Naruto asks grinning at me

''I trained."

"Your friends seem really powerful too Ugly, I should stop calling you Ugly because you are not Ugly anymore." Sai says smiling

"Thanks Sai and yes they are."

"Your friends also seemed to have a lot of jobs. Important jobs. But I'm guessing you don't have any." Sasuke says smirking everyone laughs except Sakuras old sensei's.

"Actually I do have a few jobs." Sakura says with a fake smile

"Like what?" Sasuke asks still smirking

"I am head of the hospital, second in command of the interrogation court, leader of team 7, Lieutenant of the stealth court, captain of the unusual objects court, fifth seat on the leaf council, I am also one of the 10 first division anbu captains, and the captain of the jutsu develop department, and I am in the research development program. What do you do Uchia?" Sakura says still smiling her closed eye smile.

"Did you beg them to give you those jobs?" Ino sneers

"No."

"Oh really then what were your anbu test scores?" Neji asks smirking

"On the written test I got the highest scores the leaf has ever seen and on the field test I got the second highest scores the leaf has ever seen." Sakura says still smiling

"I don't believe you." Kiba barks

"I don't care dog boy."

* * *

**Please review or Tobi will be a sad Tobi. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kuranai are sharing a tent. Lee, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Neji are sharing a tent. Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru are sharing a tent. Yamato, Guy, Genma, Asuma, Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo are sharing a tent. I don't trust them being on guard so I volunteered to do it for tonight, and Kakashi just had to volunteer to do it with me even though I don't help on a simple task such as guarding. Everyone is already asleep except for Kakashi and I of course. I'm sitting in a big oak tree and Kakashi is in the tree next to me. I hear Kakashi jump over to me. I don't look at him as I say "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk to my student."

"I didn't know you even thought of me as your student. I mean you never trained me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I don't answer him. "Why did you volunteer to guard for the whole night?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't trust you guys with any task not even a simple one."

"You sure that that's the reason?"

"Yes."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. I like looking at the stars too."

"I don't think that either of those are the real reason."

"Well they are."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do when we left."

"Well first I met Izumi, Shinju, and Mizuki. Then when I became a jonin I became the leader of the genin team 7, Hanabi, Aiko, Yasu, and Momoko, and I was put on a team with Izumi, Shinju, and Mizuki. Then we took the anbu test while Hanabi and them took the chunin test. They made us split into groups of two. Me and Shinju paired up. We all passed with flying colors. Then we were made first division anbu captains but remained one team. After that Tsunade-Sama made me the head of the hospital and Shinju second in command of the hospital. Next Mizuki, Izumi, and I got on to the interrogation court, I was made second in command, Izumi was promoted to third seat, and Mizuki wasn't promoted but if something were to happen to Izumi, Ibiki, and me then she would take over. After that Shinju feeling left out and made us take the test for unusual objects court, she became lieutenant and I became captain, the others didn't get in. Then the Lord of the land of fire saw how good we were and gave us a seat on the council, I got fifth, Shinju got seventh, Izumi got sixth, and Mizuki got eighth. Next Izumi became captain of the emergency medic squad. We didn't want her to be alone so Mizuki joined a soon became lieutenant. Then we heard of the stealth squad, we knew that we couldn't choose them that they would have to choose us and they did. I became lieutenant, Mizuki got third seat, Izumi is fifth seat, and Shinju is fourth. The day after I became lieutenant, I heard Tsunade talking with the lord of the land of fire, they were discussing the next Hokage, my name was brought up, they said I would be perfect for the sixth Hokage. Then they said that Mizuki would be just right for the next head of the anbu and that Izumi would be ideal for the next leader of the Interrogation court and Shinju would be just right for the next head of the stealth force. They also brought up Hanabi, Yasu, Aiko, and Momoko, they thought Hanabi would be the best heiress of the Hyuga clan, not because Hinata left but because she had what it took, and that Momoko would be great for the next head of the hospital. They talked about a lot of other things and they decided that they would get the leaf police force back, but it would be different, it would be called the leafs ninja force, and that it would be run by ninjas, they decided Akio would be the head of that once she had gotten stronger. After a while they also decided to have a force that was in charge of capturing and punishing missing-nin and stuff and that Yasu would be the leader of that. That was all about a year ago. I have been training hard so I can become the next Hokage ever since."

Kakashi just "Ahhhs". I look at him, wanting him to say more or at least scold me for trying to steal Naruto's dream, which I hadn't been trying to do.

"But you are worried that people will accuse you of stealing Naruto's dream if you become Hokage." He says it more as a statement than a question. I nod. "Well do you want to become Hokage, do you think you are strong enough to protect the leaf?"

"Yes. I love the leaf and the people in it and I have been training so hard with my comrades."

"Then I'm sure they'll understand. But it seems to me that that's not the only thing bothering you."

"Well a few days ago I was walking to Tsunades office. I could hear voices in side and it sounded like an important meeting so I turned to walk away when I heard my name. I masked my chakra and sort of eavesdropped. They were thinking about making someone else Hokage. Remember when I said I got the second highest score in the anbu field test, well they were thinking of making the person that beat me in score Hokage, when he doesn't deserve to be." I say quietly.

Kakashi was actually the one that got a better score than me. They were talking about making him Hokage even though they know I have been working so hard. I don't want Kakashi to know that he was the one that beat me. Not only would it be embarrassing but he would know that I was jealous. I don't think he knows that he was the one that beat me. That's good.

KAKASHI'S POV

I smirk under my mask. I know that when I took the anbu field test that I got the highest score the leaf has ever seen, so that means I'm the one that beat her. No wonder she didn't mention the person's name, she is embarrassed and jealous. So there thinking about making me Hokage. I really don't care if they do or don't make me the next Hokage but it looks like Sakura does. Maybe I could have some fun with this.

"So you're jealous of this person but you don't want them to know." I say

"N-N-No that's not it." She stutters. I smirk of course she can't see that because of my mask. "I just think that I would make a better Hokage, that's all."

"Fine then, don't be honest." I say. I can see her face turn red. She looks away.

I jump down from the tree. "Wake me up when it's my turn to help you watch again." I say. "Oh and there is no need to be jealous of me Sakura-Chan. If you are too afraid to go up against me for the spot for next Hokage then I will happily tell them I don't wish to become Hokage." I call out to her, slipping into the tent I'm sharing with the guys. I zip the zipper closed. The guys give me questioning looks. I give them the sign to be quiet and listen. I wait for Sakura to figure it out.

"Waite you knew this whole time?!" I hear her yell.

* * *

_**I will update when I get at least six reviews on this chapter.** _


End file.
